


愿者上钩07

by shirleyholmes0523



Category: Nine Percent(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes0523/pseuds/shirleyholmes0523





	愿者上钩07

07

回到公司已经是一天后的事情，理论来说只过去一日，但是朱正廷也不知道蔡徐坤是怎么做到让娱乐圈风向风云变色的。

本来一切平静的KT娱乐陷入了一场莫须有的绯闻，这绯闻的主人公也正是那日晚上醉了酒的蔡徐坤和送他回家的余笙。

照片上清清楚楚印着蔡徐坤倒在余笙颈窝里，被架上私家车的全过程，虽然他神色朦胧，可二人间举止看上去甚是亲密，不免让人多联想夜深人静时年轻的Omega抱着一个Alpha，两人之间旖旎的关系。

钱正昊看着朱正廷埋在阴影中的半边脸，咕咚吞个口水：“朱总，我们的危机公关团队已经在补救了，热搜还是降不下去，这件事是不是要坤哥或者余笙出来发声？”

“不，他们不能说话，余笙的经纪人你去联系，蔡徐坤人呢？现在在哪里活动？”

“他昨天的活动全部推掉了……好像……连你之前给他谈的那个电影本子，也要推掉。”

朱正廷微眯起眼睛，抓起挂在衣架上的长风衣怒气冲冲地出门了，钱正昊跟在他身后没命地追：“朱总，朱总，您走慢点，您去哪啊……我送您去啊。”

“不用，你去给我看看余笙和他的经纪人，有什么风吹草动立刻告诉我，”朱正廷转身截住他虎头虎脑的小助理，“还有帮我联系沈导，加戏，我现在去会会蔡徐坤。”

朱正廷不是没担心过蔡徐坤闹出绯闻，只是他没想到这件事暴露得太快，完全超乎了他的预期。他只觉得这件事并不合常理，蔡徐坤做事一向谨慎，就算是在外面喝醉，他也不会放任事情发展到这步田地。

拎着两袋子水果，朱正廷从容地按着地址找到了蔡徐坤的公寓，按响了门铃。

没过一小会，门内便传来拖鞋移动过来的咔哒声，随后给他打开了门。蔡徐坤慵懒地靠在门框边，看上去并不算精神，眼角的青黑和微微泛红的皮肤显出宿醉的疲惫。

“你怎么来了？”

“来给你送点醒酒药，酒醒了吗？”朱正廷从容地踏进家门，兀自通过玄关把手底下的那兜子水果放在了客厅的桌子上，不满地皱起了眉头。

房间里散不去的那股子omega的蜜桃甜香，熏得他心里烦躁。

“没醒，不想醒了，”蔡徐坤又从冰箱里拿出一听啤酒，坐在沙发上喝了一口，眼神一眼都不愿再看朱正廷，“朱总今天来我这，是来兴师问罪的吗？”

朱正廷还没搭他的话茬，简略把他的单身公寓环顾了一圈后，迈着长腿到卧室和客厅边的落地窗，将窗户打开了。

“你自己知道出了什么事？怎么，来和我挑衅？”

蔡徐坤斜了斜嘴角，默不作声将朱正廷的动作都看了去，刚想将手中的一听啤酒一饮而尽，便被朱正廷阴着脸夺了去。

“蔡徐坤，你到底想怎么样？这热搜是不是你自己做的？”

蔡徐坤笑了，一双眼睛红得彻底，他靠在沙发上默不作声地看着朱正廷，苦笑出声。

“我到底想怎么样……朱正廷……你又想怎么样……你是不是故意回来，故意出现在我面前，就是要告诉我这几年你没有我，依然过得好极了……你有了个美满的家庭，有个可爱的女儿，你是什么时候结婚的，为什么都不给我发一张请柬？”

朱正廷不知道为什么被兴师问罪的人变成了他，只随手将那听啤酒扔进了垃圾桶里，背对着他说：“蔡徐坤，自从你抛下我一个人去美国开始，我和你，就已经是陌路人了不是吗？我的生活怎么样，你又真的关心吗？”

当年我一个人大着肚子困苦无依，被舞团雪藏时你在哪，我差点死在手术台上的时候你又在哪？

朱正廷强迫自己再冷漠一点，他不能再因为蔡徐坤的任何行为而影响到自己了。

“那你为什么还要回来……为什么还要让我知道……朱正廷，你的女儿多大了？”蔡徐坤慢慢站起身，朝着朱正廷的方向走去。

朱正廷垂下头：“她五岁了。”

蔡徐坤冷笑一声，捂着脸无助地深深叹息。

“你就这么……不甘寂寞吗？你就恨我到如此地步吗？我刚离开你就找上omega给你生孩子？我终于知道……你为什么要拒绝我了，你根本……一天都不愿意留给我！！”

他抓住朱正廷的手腕将他按在墙上，急促的呼吸打在他的脸颊，随后他恶狠狠地吻上朱正廷来不及躲闪的嘴唇，力道大得几乎要啃噬他柔软的唇瓣。

朱正廷呜咽着，却也躲不开他的桎梏，只能仰着头被动地承受着，滑腻带着点酒气的舌头顶进他的口腔，近乎疯狂地掠夺着他口中的氧气，他慌乱地冲着蔡徐坤饱满的下唇狠狠咬下去，那作乱的舌头才吃痛地退出去。

蔡徐坤受伤地看着他，那双眼睛红透了，控诉着，仿佛他才是那个作恶的人一般。朱正廷伸手抹掉嘴角那甜酒的味道，说：“蔡徐坤，你真的是疯了。”

“我疯了……对，我早就疯了！”他猝不及防得拦腰抱起朱正廷将他扛在肩膀上，大步走进卧室，将他压在了床上，任他如何挣扎，还是疯狂地擒住他的双手压于头顶，发狠地啃咬着他颈侧细嫩的皮肤，“在你出现在我眼前的时候我就彻底疯了！！”

“蔡徐坤你……放开我！啊……嗯……”

朱正廷挣扎的动作被蔡徐坤压制了下去，百利甜酒的味道颇具攻击性地盈满了整间屋子，隐隐压过了朱正廷身上弥散开的蜜桃甜酒味，两种信息素在二人身边纠缠不休，谁也不肯先被压下去一头。

可朱正廷快被这酒香熏得醉过去，他的腿脚开始发软，蔡徐坤趁势叼住他暴露出来的腺体，用和动作极度不符的力度舔舐着，吸吮着上面甘甜的蜜桃味，手掌掀开他的衣服下摆，肆意抚弄着一片瓷白的胸膛。

下半身被信息素撩拨得起了反应，他一向对蔡徐坤的信息素没有什么抵抗力，一旦被有心地撩拨，他很容易会进入发情状态。和何况柔软的唇舌正在抚慰着颈后的腺体，恨不得拿出百分百的温柔。

像六年前他还尚和蔡徐坤在一起时，由于二人谁也不是能被标记的体质，但Alpha本性里的欲望本能却都在作祟，蔡徐坤喜欢吻着他的腺体做爱，虽然不是长久，可这短暂的标记也能维持上一两周。

Alpha本性不容许被侵犯，不论是被同性别或不同性别，侵犯Alpha的腺体实在是一件极其愚蠢，容易引起Alpha暴怒的行为。

可朱正廷不一样，他早在过往和蔡徐坤在一起时被调教得温良，本性压抑得很好，而朱正廷自己也绝不容许体内的Alpha本性去伤害蔡徐坤。

他急促地喘息着缓解不可逆转的情潮，后颈传来阵阵灭顶的酥麻快感也快要将他逼疯，他知道如果再不推开蔡徐坤，再让他在自己身上煽风点火下去，那他的理智也挽尊不了这段感情了。

蔡徐坤的唇舌从后颈移到锁骨，执着地在上面留下自己的痕迹，另一只手已经覆到Alpha因发情而挺立的部位，略一揉搓，朱正廷的头皮登时跟着快感炸开，他发慌地推开蔡徐坤埋在他胸口的头，挣扎着。

“蔡徐坤，你今天要是碰了我，我恨你一辈子！！”

蔡徐坤发红的眼神看着他，发狠地抽出他的皮带扔在床边，叮当一声脆响更像炸响的地雷。

“让你恨我一辈子也好过我没出现过的好！！”蔡徐坤不顾身下人的挣扎撕扯着他的裤子，可刚褪下一点裤边他便怔住了，整个人像挨了一记闷棍，瞪大着眼睛看着朱正廷平坦的小腹。

朱正廷不挣扎了，捂着脸任蔡徐坤颤抖的手指抚上他侧腰那道又长又狰狞的刀疤……

是他生晚晚时九死一生时在腹部划开的口子，麻药的劲还没完全上来，刀刃切进皮肤的痛楚他这辈子都记得，只是他不知那时，是他的心口更痛，还是无法分娩的身体里住着的大魔头想破土而出的挣扎让他更痛了。

“怎么弄的……”

发烫的指尖轻柔地触在那道疤上，却依然震得朱正廷浑身颤抖了起来。

“关你什么事……”

朱正廷小声的说，随后是蔡徐坤意料之中的震怒。

“我问你怎么弄的！！”蔡徐坤那双眼睛红得吓人，一双手紧紧地扣着他的腰。

朱正廷别开他的视线，轻微地叹口气：“车祸，你走了之后，我出了车祸。”

蔡徐坤沉默地看着朱正廷冷峻的侧脸，心口像被刀刃一刀刀割开一般疼痛难忍，朱正廷不愿再和他说太多，蔡徐坤也是个聪明人，他选择不再追问，而是沉默地垂着头苦笑。

“你什么都不愿意和我说，出了车祸你也不愿意告诉我，是不是我没看到你这道疤，你这辈子都不告诉我？”

“我告诉你，你就会回来吗？”朱正廷讥讽地反问他，可他心底早已想好了答案，蔡徐坤不会的，他会那么狠心地抛下他， 又怎么会因为他在国内受着的苦而放弃自己的大好前程呢。

可他却还是，渴求着蔡徐坤的一个答案。

“我在你心里，已经是这么一个狠心的人吗？正正……正正……”

蔡徐坤趴在他的腹部，紧紧地拥他入怀，灼热的呼吸肆无忌惮地喷上他赤裸的小腹，朱正廷感觉到湿热的液体滴在他的伤口，火辣辣地灼人，那辣劲一路窜进他心口，像一只无形的大手，狠狠地拧了他心口一把，又酸又疼。

“……”他张了张嘴，艰难地看着那埋在他小腹的Alpha，“你哭了？”

“我没哭，没哭，”蔡徐坤赖在他的小腹，死活也不肯把头抬起来给朱正廷看，像个执拗的大孩子，哪里还有一点平日里风光无限的大明星样，“但我心疼……正正……我还能弥补你吗？我还能把这六年弥补回来吗……”

“不能了，蔡徐坤，不能了。”

 

蔡徐坤背着他到卫生间洗了一把脸，出来时已经稍微梳妆过，再没了方才蓬头垢面的样子，清清爽爽地站在朱正廷面前，接过他递来的又一份文件。

“沈导的电影不能推，现在绯闻已经出了，余笙绝对不能换下去，咬着牙你也得给我演完。”

蔡徐坤看着手里那份经纪人合同，眉眼上带着点笑：“正正还是和以前一样。”

朱正廷皱眉看着他，神色是十分的不解。

“一样那么口是心非，一样那么让人心动。”

朱正廷脸色红了一半，没好气地递给他一支钢笔：“蔡影帝，从今天开始我不光是你老板，还是你的经纪人了，你最好说话对我客气点，再这么胡言乱语，我有的是办法对付你。”

“是是，”蔡徐坤敷衍地应着，龙飞凤舞地在文件上签上自己的名字，“正廷，你身边的位置……还空着吗？那个omega，去哪了，为什么一直不在你身边？”

“这是我的私事吧。”朱正廷接过他签好的文件收回包里，不准备接他的话茬。

“可是这也是我的私人时间啊，私人时间谈私事，不是很正常啊吗？”

“你……”朱正廷也反驳不出个所以然来，只躲开他过分灼热的视线，生怕被他看出什么由头。

方才蔡徐坤抱着他沾在他身上的眼泪似乎灼伤他了，他有些苦恼，怎么能因为这一点点的示弱，就消散这么多年的积怨呢。

“不管他在哪里，在不在我身边，都和你蔡徐坤没有一点关系。”

“这句话我都快听腻了正廷，他不在对吧，他不在所以你能放任范丞丞对你百般亲昵，让他趁虚而入，可我不能放任。”

蔡徐坤一点点朝他走去，伸手在朱正廷怔愣之余将他拉进怀里拥紧，细细嗅着他颈间混杂着二人信息素的奇妙酒香。

“我已经错过了你六年，我已经不能弥补六年前我做过的错事，可我不想再错过了，我不能把你拱手让给别人，绝对不能，所以正廷，请让我重新追求你好吗？”

“！！？”朱正廷听着他的话语，在他怀中陡然红了眼眶。

既然你不能把我让给别人，当年又如何能做出那种事来？

朱正廷冷漠地推开蔡徐坤温暖的怀抱，转过身去藏好自己红透的眸子：“这是你的事，如果你想追，那就追吧，但是蔡徐坤，我没那么容易原谅你了。”


End file.
